The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Colocasia plant, botanically known as Colocasia esculenta and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Midnight’.
The new Colocasia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Colocasia esculenta, not patented. The new Colocasia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in July, 2003 in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture since July, 2004, in a controlled environment in Apopka, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Colocasia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.